


За глаза

by Achernar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. ООС не поставлен сознательно, ибо персонажи ничтожно мало раскрыты в манге.<br/>2. Канонный Изуна – далеко не нежная фиялка, и никто не убедит меня в обратном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За глаза

_Тобирама ненавидит Учих, а Изуна ненавидит Сенджу, Тобирама ничего не боится и никому не подчиняется, Изуна не любит убивать, и их война куда хрупче, чем мир. По крайней мере, за глаза они всегда говорят именно так._

  
  
Сенджу, захлёбываясь, жадно глотает воду, смешанную с собственной кровью из разбитой губы и сломанного носа и проливая половину. Не самое приятное зрелище, на самом деле. Изуна не любит грязь и кровь и даже погоняло «Пацифист», которым его крестят в клане за глаза, носит с гордостью, прекрасно зная, что даже охочий до крови отец, чей буйный нрав достался, к счастью, Мадаре, а не ему, был бы доволен таким его «пацифизмом».  
\- Шпиона притащил. Пообщаешься?  
Изуна согласно медленно ухмыляется – «пообщаюсь, почему нет» – и впихивает брату в руки едва раскуренную кисэру. Мадара жадно затягивается, кашляет от попавшего в глаза дыма, смачно сплёвывает на землю и вообще выглядит чрезвычайно довольным жизнью.  
\- Хрен я тебе чего скажу, красноглазая су…  
Мадара метко пинает продышавшегося было Сенджу в живот, под нижний край пластины нагрудной брони, заставляя того сложиться пополам, утыкаясь лбом обратно в землю.  
\- Брёвнам слова не давали.  
Изуна фыркает, отворачиваясь от распластанного на песке врага – черноволосого, чуть ли не учишей масти, может быть даже стоит… Да, определённо стоит, к чему убивать того, кого можно использовать куда более разумным и эффективным способом.  
\- Как Кеиджи?..   
\- Вчера похоронили.  
\- Уёбки! – выплёвывает Мадара. – Хуй бы с ним, если б просто убили, а так…  
А так – вырезали глаза, без которых Учиха существовать не может, потому что полностью нарушаются основные чакропотоки, проходящие через Шаринган, и смерть остаётся только делом времени, и отпустили обратно. Изуна отбирает у Мадары погасшую кисэру и раскуривает заново, тянет горячий, вкусно пахнущий дым долгие пару минут – молча, пока любимый братец не проорётся.  
\- Вполне конкретный уёбок, сам же знаешь.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Знаю. – Изуна почти неприятно щурится на набычившегося Мадару. – Да и ты знаешь, кто у них так странно сублимирует.  
\- Надо было позволить тогда отцу его убить.  
Изуна тонко щурится на солнце, почти незаметно ухмыляясь. Надо было.  
\- Что сделано, то сделано, нии-сан. Уж это исправить никогда не поздно.  
Мадара косится с сомнением.  
*  
Сенджу говорит-говорит-говорит, вываливает факты взахлёб, путая, правда, настоящее и кое-что уже давно – чуть ли не несколько лет назад – прошедшее. Изуне немного скучно – «шпион», где-то пойманный Мадарой, оказался мелкой сошкой, которой просто не повезло, а не шпионом, и, кроме пары не очень-то важных фактов, новых сведений не принёс. Да и раскололся практически сразу – к чему почти безграничные возможности семидесяти двух часовой индивидуальной камеры пыток, если жертва готова продать души всех родственников до седьмого колена, не выдержав и пары часов? Изуне не нужны души Сенджу даже с доплатой.  
\- Ну и что?  
После досрочно прерванного Цукиёми взгляд фокусируется не сразу, первые секунд двадцать, наверно, вместо заинтересованно склонившегося Мадары и натужно кашляющего, скорчившегося в позе эмбриона пленника видятся мутные красноватые пятна, смутно похожие на стремительно бегущие по красному небу гендзюцу чёрные облака. Изуна промаргивается, убирая Шаринган вообще.  
\- Ничего, нии-сан. Это и не шпион – так, пешка.   
Мадара сердито кривится, но признаёт – ошибся, с кем не бывает.  
\- В расход?  
Сенджу всё ещё сжимает живот обеими руками, будто пока не в силах осознать, что вскрытая брюшина и вывалившиеся наружу кишки были только внутри иллюзии, а на деле там нет ни царапины. Изуна склоняется над пленником, цепко сжав в кулаке волосы, поднимает к себе его лицо, вытягивает из-за пояса вакидзаси и одним движением перечёркивает оба в ужасе вытаращенных глаза, разрубая переносицу.  
Сенджу даже не кричит – воет в голос, после воздействия Цукиёми всё ещё не вполне осознавая реальность, и ярко-алая кровь щедро пачкает его изуродованное лицо. Мадара косится с брезгливым недоумением:  
\- Нашёл с кого брать пример. Добей лучше.  
Изуна вдумчиво, тщательно стряхивает кровь с запачканного клинка.  
\- Это подарок Тобираме. Чтобы не слишком зарывался.  
*  
На солнцепёке жарко до такой степени, что хочется стянуть плотную чёрную кофту, невыносимо быстро нагревающуюся от солнца. Пахнет мокрой грязью, мятой травой и тухлятиной – не пойми откуда нанесло, может кто-то гниёт тут, неподалёку… Хорошее место, чтобы сдохнуть, тихое.   
Изуна замедляет шаг, скрывая чакру почти до предела возможного, почти останавливая её течение… Сенсор почувствует всё равно.  
\- Учиха… Какого хера я должен тебя ждать по полдня?   
Тобирама восседает под самым засраным кустом, всклокоченный, раскрасневшийся от жары и до невозможности комичный в своей злости: трудно воспринимать всерьёз человека, не догадавшегося в такую погоду хотя бы снять мохнатый воротник, сейчас выглядящий жалкой пародией на себя, грязный и слипшийся неопрятными сосульками.  
\- Не знаю, - усмехается Изуна. – Ты мог бы и не ждать.  
Тобирама шипит сквозь зубы какое-то невнятное ругательство – уж что-что, а ругаться он умеет виртуозно. Должны же и Сенджу хоть что-то уметь.  
Изуна садится рядом в траву, подобрав под себя ноги, рассеянно теребит отрывающийся кусок оплётки рукояти вакидзаси – забыл кисэру, и это раздражающее упущение…  
\- Подари мне новую кисэру, Тобирама.  
У Сенджу такой вид, будто он сейчас взорвётся, и стальная пластина протектора сидит криво, нелепо наползая на левую бровь.  
\- Ты совсем на голову ебанулся? Мало того, что во время перемирия присылаешь мне свои… «подарки»…  
\- А тебе не понравилось?  
\- Ты…  
\- Учиха Кеиджи. Этим летом ему исполнилось бы шестнадцать, если бы ты его не ослепил. Без Шарингана Учихи не живут – не говори, что не знал.  
Тобирама отводит взгляд и раздражённо дёргает и без того жалко выглядящий мех на воротнике. Да уж, кисэру определённо надо было взять.  
\- Мальчишка был сам виноват.  
\- Что попался тебе на глаза, когда ты был не в духе, - насмешливо продолжает Изуна. – Если это повторится, не думай, что отделаешься потерей одного бойца.  
Тобираму перекашивает почти ощутимо, и Изуна был бы готов поклясться – если бы когда-либо клялся – что сейчас его или хотят ослепить не меньше, чем того мальчишку, или… Тобирама неловким рывком тянется, прижимается лицом куда-то ему в шею, и Изуна отталкивает его, оттягивает за волосы, с удовольствием выдирая целый клок.  
\- Прекрати. У нас есть всего час из-за твоих опозданий.  
\- Я не говорил, что простил тебя.  
Тобирама даже не морщится, когда лишается ещё клока волос, только тяжело дышит и поправляет окончательно сползший протектор, зачем-то так и не снимая.  
\- Ты точно ебанулся, Учиха.  
Изуна согласно прикрывает глаза.  
\- Извиниться за час ты успеешь, большего не обещаю.  
Тобирама вздыхает.   
-Тогда сядь нормально.  
Изуна вытягивает ноги, и Тобирама утыкается лицом в грязные растоптанные сандалии, щёкотно трогает языком голые пальцы, по одному втягивая в рот, чтобы смыть слюной пыль и пот и сплюнуть их на землю. Изуна легонько, едва обозначая, пинает его под подбородок.  
\- Глотай.  
\- Учиха…  
Тобирама медленно поднимает голову, и в глазах у него такая чистая, незамутнённая ничем другим, искрящаяся ненависть, что это почти красиво. Красным глазам ненависть идёт, как никаким другим.  
\- Я могу встать и уйти.  
Тобирама смотрит, и почти кажется, что сейчас это он встанет. И убьёт, уничтожит, сотрёт в порошок и развеет по ветру... Изуна даже не станет сопротивляться – эта ненависть слишком хороша, чтобы от неё отказаться просто так. Тобирама демонстративно сглатывает и возвращается к прерванному занятию, осторожно распутывая заскорузлые от старости завязки сандалий. Изуна смеётся.  
\- Можешь облизать не только ноги.  
Тобирама на это не пойдёт, Изуна это не позволит, это всего лишь игра – кто раньше спустит в штаны, до собственно секса у них никогда не доходило.  
Никогда не дойдёт.  
*  
Тобирама с показушным отвращением отплёвывается и вытирает рот рукавом, как будто это не он тут только что лизал ноги и ластился, как домашний кот, и это тоже смешно.  
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя убью, Учиха. Обязательно убью.  
Изуна насмешливо щурится в ответ. Мадара наверняка уже бесится, что младшего брата носит непонятно где полдня, а тут совет старейшин клана и – вообще-то уже принятое – решение об окончании этого бесполезного перемирия с Сенджу…  
\- Я знаю.


End file.
